


Little Rosie Red

by FairyDust



Category: Little Red Riding Hood - All Media Types
Genre: At least there will be in other chapters, BDSM, Bestiality, Mating, Multi, Public Sex, Straight Sex, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5777731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyDust/pseuds/FairyDust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Red hates the nickname the townspeople in her town gave her but being small for her age with bright red hair as she almost always wears a red cloak and drags a red wagon around doesn't leave much room for other names. One day when she's on her way to her Granny's cottage she ignores the usual rule of never straying from the path to pick roses, because of this she meets a mysterious man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Rosie Red

**Author's Note:**

> Another fairytale story! And of course I'll be adding bdsm. There'll be some bestiality in future chapters but there'll be humans f*cking each other in there too. You have been warned. I hope this isn't as bad as the Cinderella one. XD

Ever since Rosie Reed was six and her grandmother made her the red cloak - with a hood she now always wore - to wear to school, people in the small village like town would call her Little Red. She supposed her bright red, not orange or ginger but red, hair had something to with it too. Rosie breathed out a tired sigh as the headbaker at the local bakery waved to her, calling out as he used the townspeople's nickname for her. 

Rosie quickly waved back to him, motioning with her hand to the box and basket of food on her little red wagon - another reason for her nickname she mused - that she had somewhere to go. She could tell he was disappointed as she walked back towards the bakery, the baker always liked to talk to her. But mostly he liked staring at her medium sized breasts on her petite frame. Why he did this when he had a wife who was his age and not nineteen like she was, she didn't know. She hadn't had much experience with men or boys despite her age.

Rosie soon shook her thoughts away. She needed to hurry if she wanted to get back before dark. So she quickened her pace and set off down the dirt path into the woods. 

Around once a month Rosie would be sent to her Grandmother's house with a care package. Her grandmother lived far into the woods in a cottage near the next village almost, but her grandmother, or Granny as Rosie called her, insisted on food from their town. Rosie's mother was a excellent cook so Rosie could see why her Grandmother wanted food made by her mother. 

Ten minutes passed with Rosie enjoying the walk as she listened to the chirping of birds in trees, the chatter of animals and the swaying of trees in the cool breeze. It was very peaceful, so much so that Rosie ignored her mother's rule of staying to the path when she spotted her favorite flowers. 

"Oh! How pretty." Rosie smiled and led her wagon off the path for a closer look. "Maybe if I pick some for Granny and me..?" Rosie wondered out loud as she leaned in to sniff the roses. Ironically she literally stopped to smell the red roses but roses had always been her favourite. They were her Grandmother's favorite as well. 

Rosie lifted her head and started looking for the perfect bunch to take to her Grandmother's house. She wandered further from the path, only stopping once she had found the perfect bunch. Rosie started to pick them, she had four together in a bunch on her little wagon now.

"Ow!" Rosie hissed out in pain. She was able to pluck the rose at the price of her fingers being pricked by the thorns, causing some of her fingers to bleed. Rosie threw the rose down with the others and craddled her hand to her chest, she needed to clean up her blood but she didn't know how as she was deep in the woods.

Rosie sighed and with her good hand turned her wagon to start going back the way she came. She stopped when she almost ran into a man standing in her way. A shirtless man, Rosie noticed with a blush.

A shirtless man that clearly excersized vigorously, if the six pack shown meant anything. Her hurt hand was soon forgotten.

He had black hair pulled back into a small ponytail and his stormy grey eyes were locked onto hers. A axe was being carried on his shoulder, one hand on the handle to hold it there. "What are you doing in my woods?"

Rosie blinked back to situation, she realized she had been staring. "What do you mean by your woods, Sir?" Her mother had taught her manners and this man seemed angry with her for some reason. She hoped being polite would help.

It didn't.

"These are my woods. This is my territory." He replied. His voice was firm, stern even, as she stalked towards her. "And you are trespassing." 

Was it Rosie's imagination or did he just growl? She stumbled backwards. "I'm sorry, I didn't know, S-Sir." Rosie gasped as she tripped over a tree root. The man disappeared from her sight as she looked to be falling. He then quickly reappeared in front of her to catch her before she fell. 

His arms were around her, holding her up. Rosie could feel the heat coming off him and she could see the sweat dripping his muscular body. She found her pussy tingled, which confused her as she was very naivé and innocent having never been attracted to any one until now. Until now that she had a warm body pushing her up against the tree and whispering in her ear. 

"Trespassers must pay, little girl."

'Little girl? He couldn't be older than mid twenties!' She thought. Instead she nervously said. "Red. Little Red. They call me that. An-And what w-will you d-do to m-me?." Her voice was hoarse as stuttered on some of her words and now her whole body tingled and throbbed with need. 

'What is this stranger doing to me?' She wondered. 

She swore she saw his eyes flash yellow, like that off someone not human. A second later it was gone and his eyes were grey again. He pressed his lips to the side of her neck, almost to the nape of it. She was shocked with bold forwardness.

"I need to make you pay for trespassing. That's what I'll do to you, Little Red." His gruff voice quietly told her this, leaving no room for argument and she was surprised to find it turned her on.

She didn't have much time to dwell on it. He bit down down where his lips had been lingering and her vision faded to black.


End file.
